


Snake Stunts (and where to find them)

by Sargentsucculent



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Betty Cooper, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic, F/M, Future Fic, Jellybean lives with Jughead, Light Angst, Multi, Protective Jughead Jones, Smut, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, power couple bughead, serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargentsucculent/pseuds/Sargentsucculent
Summary: A few years after Betty and Jughead have been crowned serpent royalty F.P. gets sent back to prison and the young couple is required to take over in more way than one.Bandages, Baggage and Bravery, how will Betty and Jughead come out on top?





	1. Snake Living

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> New fic here featuring a different kind of Jughead and Betty, I really hope you like it! 
> 
> Some mystery, gangs, angst and smut so hop on the ride, I guess. 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!

 

Jughead wakes up to his girlfriend tucked into his side. She is still asleep and she is still bare from the night before. So, he takes a moment to admire her beauty. _God,_ he thinks,  _she is so fucking gorgeous_. 

 

Things haven’t been very easy for Jughead and Betty lately. There is a new turf war brewing with the ghoulies that is needing constant attention from serpent royalty and with Jellybeans move in to the trailer a few months ago a lot has been changing for the young couple. But not this, never this. Jughead knows how lucky he is with Betty and he’ll do anything to make sure she’s good and has everything she needs. 

 

“Betts” he starts running his thumb over her cheek “Betts” he repeats. 

 

She lets out a grumbled _hmpff_ sound and he doesn’t relent

 

He leans in and starts kissing her neck tenderly “Jug, What are you doing” 

 

His head doesn’t move from its spot and her hands come around to run through his hair 

 

“I have to tell you something”,

 

She pulls back, a bit and he closes the extra distant and continues to kiss her neck 

 

“What’s that?” 

 

His head comes up from its spot, he looks her right in the eyes before pushing a piece of blond hair back “that you’re so fucking sexy” she giggles and he takes that as permission to continue his assault “oh, and I’m the luckiest guy” 

 

She rolls them over so she is straddling him and his hands instantly find her hips. When she starts grinding on him his head falls back against the pillow in a moan. 

 

“C’Mon you tease” 

 

She leans down to connect their lips and he pulls her whole body up to line himself with her when she is about to sink down they are interrupted by a loud banging on the door 

 

“Betty! Jug! I need a ride to school please.” 

 

Betty falls forward and drops her chin to his chest. 

 

“She fucking hates me” he states with sarcasm laced in his tone. “All I’ve ever done is give her love and affection, and the important stuff, like, a home?” 

 

Betty giggles and he can feel it through his chest, her head turns in and she kisses his skin there. “Well, we are the ones who agreed to having a teenag-“ 

 

“Guys! I’m going to be late, literally on my first day!” 

 

“Okay Jelly, I’m coming!” Jug yells back before scooting out from under Betty. “Don’t move” he kisses her “Don’t get dressed” he kisses her again “and hold that thought” he captures her lips in an all consuming kiss before sliding his tongue into her mouth a couple times for good measure “I’ll be 10 minutes.” 

 

“Okay bye babe.” Then a little louder she adds “bye jelly!” 

 

Her head pops in the doorframe a couple seconds later “bye Betts, sorry again for being the buzz kill, but I’ve got stuff to learn!” 

 

She giggles in response then cuddles into her pillow and waits for Jughead to return. 

 

That afternoon Betty was at the Wyrm drying glasses behind the bar. With F.P. gone until he is eligible for parole, Cheryl and Toni on their honeymoon and the recent addition to their trailer she wasn’t opposed to a couple hours of easy work at the Wyrm. It was Monday, so a slow night in general but there was still a few serpents hanging around. 

 

There was a meeting happening upstairs but this one was just “for the men” She rolled her eyes just thinking about it. Sure, serpents liked to keep the girls out of the more physical altercations but Betty thinks she has put as much into this group as the men and she deserves a seat at that table. She should match up there and claim one, but that would cause a scene and a look of disappointment from her boyfriend so instead she remains where she is, drying glasses until she finally sees the group exit the room upstairs. 

 

Jughead is always the last to leave a meeting, and this is especially true when its about something important. Like Penny Peabody threatening his girl again. This time it wasn’t like the last, no, this time she has photos and timestamps, even Betty’s license plate number. Jughead wouldn’t have even found out except their mole on the Ghoulies actually pulled through for once. 

 

The glasses are stacked on a tray and Betty is lifting to her tippy toes to put them on the top shelf when a large pair of hands wraps around her hips and she jumps, stumbling not to drop the wobbly tray. 

 

“Jughead! what the hell!” 

 

Jughead caught the tray with his free hand and presses a kiss to her temple. He lifts the tray to the top shelf and turns around, his hands find their place on her hips again, “ready to go?” 

 

She steps back and crosses her arms over her chest before turning around completely and starting to wipe up a spill with a dish towel, while awkwardly reaching for a beer to grab for the guys around the bar. “Yea, you done with ‘serpent business’ ?’” 

 

He knows by the tone of her voice this is not a casual question “Betts, we talked about thi-“ 

 

“No it’s fine Jug, I get it. I guess you’re still the serpent prince and I’m still your 16 year old girlfriend who doesn’t know shit.” 

 

At this point all of the other serpents have intentionally made themselves sparse to avoid and awkward encounter. 

 

“Betts, stop it’s not like that” 

 

“Jughead it’s exactly like that!” She throws her hands up in the air, “it’s as if I haven’t been in this, all in, for like 5 years! Jughead this whole ‘men fight the battles’ thing is getting fucking old and quite frankly I’m not in the mood so if you’d excuse me” she tries to squeeze past him. He shifts so she can’t. She tries again and he wraps his arms around her. “Jughead I’m not kidding get the fuck off of me” 

 

He keeps his arms where they are and ducks his head to make eye contact. “Betts?” 

 

She pushes his arms off her hips and replaces them with her own “Jughead tell me what the meeting was about.”

 

He steps back and leans against the bar and scrubs his face with his hands. “I’m sorry Betty it was information on a need to know basis” 

 

“Well as your girlfriend I feel I have a need to know.” She bites back 

 

His tone matches hers “well, I feel as leader of the serpents you most definitely do not.” 

 

She looks like she’s been slapped. He never pulls rank with her, whatever battle he fights she is right there with him they’ve always been in this together. She can’t help the fire that spews from her mouth or the crazy look that seeps its way into her eyes. “oh **I’M** sorry dear serpent god. I’ll just shut up and be like the other old ladies then. **MY** mistake. I’ll just sit at home and wait for you to be done with the real work so you can have something to fuck after!” she turns on her heel and heads for the door but stops short before whipping her keys towards Jughead but just missing his face “Lock up!”. Then he hears the door slam. 

 

Shit. He thinks. Shit! He can’t tell Betty, not about this. When she doesn’t have information it agitates her, but this would certainly agitate her more. He needs to go to the Ghoulies headquarters, find Penny Peabody and take care of her once and for all. Before she comes after him and Betty. He knows Betty, she is fiercely protective and she will quickly accuse Jughead of going on a suicide mission before hopping in he back of his bike to go with him. She’s done it before, it’s who she is. She wouldn’t want him to enter this storm alone. 

 

But not this time, he knows Penny won’t hesitate to kill Betty, she tried too couple years ago, put a hit on her to the Ghoulies. That’s when Jughead thought he ran her out for good. But this time, it’s not over until she’s dead. 

 

Betty walks into the trailer and slams the door, Jellybean jumps from the couch. 

 

“Holy shit Betty” she sees her face “what’s wrong? What did he do?” 

 

Betty slowly takes off her coat and starts to cry. She sits down and joins Jellybean on the couch, who instantly throws her arms around her. 

 

“What is it Betts?” 

 

She speaks so quietly into Jellybean’s shoulder “I think I’m losing him again” she sobs out

 

“Betty what do you mean? Anyone with eyes can see how in love he is with you”

 

She shakes her head. “Not like that, I know he loves me, but I can’t explain that I feel like I’m losing him.” 

 

Jellybeans just tightens her arms around her and holds on. 

 

Sometime later Betty lifts her head and wipes at her eyes. “I’m sorry, J. I didn’t even ask, how was your first day at the new school?” 

 

she lets out a muffled exhale and falls back on the couch “I’m sure it was the same as anybody else’s first day of 11th grade… May have been a bit easier if I had one of those handy serpent jackets on my back?” 

 

Betty holds her hands up in surrender “That, you’ll have to ask Jug about. I know it’ll make it easier to fit in and whatnot but when I first joined he was so mad.. I mean I didn’t tell him I was joining and at that point I was only doing it to prove that I can be more badass than Toni so -“ 

 

“Betts, actually don’t worry about rehashing your high school sweetheart drama. I’ll just ask Jug.” 

 

Betty chuckles “that sounds great.” She stands up and stretches “Okay Bean, I’m going to bed so don’t stay up too late okay?” 

 

She nods “okay, Mother Betty” 

 

“Yea, never say that again”. 

 

“Will do” she laughs

 

 

 

When Jughead comes home and sees the blanket and pillow folded on the couch he knows that’s his place for the night. He quickly slips into their room first to change into Pajama bottoms (he doesn’t need JB to be scarred by walking in on him naked so soon), he leans down to kiss Betty’s forehead and she doesn’t stir so he makes his way back to the couch. 

 

She heard him as soon as he came in. When he kisses her she can feel how much he loves her. It has always been this way with them, so intense and passionate. Sometimes it makes her want to cry other times she just wants to grab him and hold on. Either way not a day goes by that she doesn’t feel loved by Jughead Jones. Despite today’s fighting she knows it’s because Jughead is still trying to protect her, She doesn’t know from what but it must be bad if he still hasn’t told her. She can’t let him see her as a delicate flower, that isn’t her anymore. If he is going to continue to lead the serpents Betty needs to show him she can be right there with him. 

 

While he was spending his time alone, cleaning at the Wyrm he decided he did need to tell her. Yes, she would freak out and yes, she would want to go with him but sometimes he needs to get out of his own head and let her make choices and honestly she’s brilliant. She does contribute a lot of ideas and nine times out of ten they’re the correct ones. 

 

Jughead shuffles around on the couch.  He really sucks at sleeping without Betty but he has school in the morning so he doesn’t have much time to think about it. 

 

Betty and Jughead are both in part-time college right now. Jughead for automotive repairs and Betty for small business management. One day they’ll open up a shop together, unlike the only dusty shop in Riverdale right now, it’ll be great. Jughead already has his eye set on a small space by sweet water river, it used to be a farmhouse so there is so much space for all the equipment they’d need. Now he needs a price tag and he needs to know how much to save. It’s not that they’re tight for money right now, surprisingly their doing okay for the Southside. When F.P. got locked up he left a small sum for Jughead that he used to pay off the trailers mortgage, as well as he left the Wyrm that Jughead and Betty now have as their primary source of income. When they are out of school and are ready to get the shop running, Jughead has already arranged for Fangs and Sweet Pea to take over managing the Wyrm, and really there is nobody he would trust more. 

 

The sound of a squeaky trailer door opening pulls him out of his half-slumber, he sits up on the couch to see Jellybean trudging into the kitchen

 

“JB its 2am, get to bed” 

 

“Y’know Jug, you and Betty are going to make such good parents. You both firmly believe in bedtimes” she says with a mocking glint in her tone 

 

“Yea you know thats the basic stuff, I really just want you to be up in time so I’m not late to class” 

 

“Says the man who was almost late _this_ morning so he could canoodle his girlfriend” 

 

Jughead makes a face 

 

“What, Betty isn’t your girlfriend anymore?”

 

“Shut up JB, of course she’s my girlfriend, I’m just thinking about how we should be more subtle so I don’t scar you any further” 

 

“Jug you couldn’t even if you tried” she states in a singsong voice. 

 

“Not comforting” 

 

Jellybean stands up and brings a mug of instant hot chocolate over for him as well, she looks at him with the sort of expression that demands an answer to a question she didn’t even ask. 

 

“Ah, you talked to Betty” 

 

“Well I more was with Betty when she cried yes.”

 

Jughead lifts his hands to his face and scrubs them over a couple times. 

 

“Jug?” 

 

“I can’t talk about it JB, its serpent stuff and as of now I make the choices that protect the serpents, including Betty. Sometimes that means she can’t be in the know. It doesn’t make me love her any less but I am still the person who makes those choices… If anything happened to her I’d never forgive myself, Jell” 

 

“I know, Jug, I get it. Just give her time I guess” 

 

“Yea so until then you’ll take the couch, right?” He says, teasing

 

“Nice try big brother, I’m going back to my bed that has sheets, and pillows, and a comforter. Plus it has _leg room_ ” 

 

“You’re dead to me kid.”

 

“Yea yea, see you in the morning Jug” 

 

“Yep, be up by 7”

 

“K, night” 

 

“Night” 

 

Then he leans over and flights the lamp off before turning into sleep. 

 

 


	2. Snake Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by!   
> This chapter has a bit of smut so, you know, be aware
> 
> as always, I'd love to hear any thoughts/ comments

A week had gone by, Betty and Jughead were starting to get back on track but he still hadn’t told Betty about Penny’s recent discoveries and he decided he isn’t going too until he knows her location and has a real plan. There is no reason to stress Betty out with a lack of facts that would send her on a suicide mission. The last intel Jughead had heard was from Fangs, apparently Penny was staying at the Ghoulies clubhouse but when three serpents went in to ‘Casually’ check it out there was no sign of Penny anywhere and all three of them slipped out, thankfully unnoticed. 

 

It’s hard to believe that Penny dropped in, stalked Betty and left so Jughead knows that she is waiting for the right time to jump in. So today Jughead is sending Fangs, Hawk eye and Viper out towards Greendale to investigate her last known address. While they are doing that Jughead has plans to re-swoon his girlfriend. Yes, things have been better and he’s allowed back in the bed for the last couple nights but that’s it. She doesn’t touch him or initiate conversations with him. He knows she is hurt that he is trying to block her out of the drama but this isn’t some rookie Ghoulie selling Jingle Jangle on a street corner, this is a malicious ex-serpent who has blatantly stated she was going to kill the love of his life. So some other words - not a chance she’s getting into this, not yet anyway. 

 

So this brings him to today, planning a dream date with the girl he has been dating for years and never really had to plan with. Should he do pops? No, they go there four times a week. Something fancier? No, neither one of them really tend to go for that. But, recreating their first date, that could work. Betty is extremely sentimental so anything Jughead can do to pull elements of the past will work out in his favour. Maybe she’ll do the lip biting thing he loves… or the _other_ thing he loves. Yes, okay, this has to work. 

 

So Jughead pulls out a nice button up shirt out of the back of his closet and some fitted black jeans from his drawers before grabbing his keys to head over the the Wyrm. 

 

He passes Jellybean who is sitting on the couch doing what looks like …..  homework? 

 

“Studying already? it’s like the second week! You nerd”  

 

“stop pretending like you slept from ages 14-19 Jug? I know you know I have shit to do” 

 

He holds his hands up in surrender “woooow, sorry someone’s a little salty this morning, I’m actually proud of you, Jel. Keep up the good work” he passes by her and pats her on the head on his way out the door “ I’m going over to the Wyrm, I have my phone, then I’m taking Betty out for dinner or something so we probably won’t be back until late” 

 

“Sounds good see you” 

 

He is headed out the door when she hears “Oh, and Jug?” 

 

He leans in more “hm” 

 

“Get her Lillies, she loves them”

 

He nods “That she does.” As he mentally adds the flower shop to the list of places he should stop. 

 

Over at the Wyrm Betty is mixing drinks for some of the serpents while she carries on her conversation with Sweet Pea. 

 

“Please!” 

 

“No, Betty” 

 

“I’ll tell Veronica where her Lois Vuitton handbag went and WHO gave it away!” 

 

His face remains hard “you know the was an accident Bet-“ 

 

“I’m not kidding, tell me” She crosses her arms over her chest and does the foot tapping thing she does when she isn’t taking no for an answer. 

 

“Betty you know I can’t, and even if I could I would probably leave this for Jug to tell you, it’s not my place and when a plan is in place-“

 

“Yea, I’ll know then. He told me _all_ about that.” She takes the tea towel from her shoulder and starts wiping at a spill. “Did he ever think that maybe I’d be able to contribute too? Maybe just maybe I’ve been around the block and I understand how this shit works? Did he even think that I’m stronger than I look?” 

 

A voice behind her cuts in “He did.” 

 

Betty turns around.  _Jughead_. 

 

He starts to saunter over to her. His hands are placed low on her hips. “Hi Betts.” He leans in to peck her lips and she lets him. 

 

“Hi” 

 

Jughead leans back but his hands remain on her hips. _She looks so cute in her little bartending outfit. Tea towel on her shoulder, black tank top, little apron tied around her waist. God, he loves her._ “Lets go talk”  He suggests while tilting his head up towards the office. 

 

She nods and passes her towel to another bartender and sets the apron in the counter before leading the way to his office. 

 

Jughead closes the door upstairs and she turns to look at him “Babe please jus-“

 

He is cut off my her lips on his, she is kissing him in an open-mouth all consuming kiss. At first Jughead is caught off guard but really, its been over a week since he has had this girl want him, since he’s had her Kiss him and he has missed it, so it is nearly impossible for him to put up a fight. Betty moans and Jughead takes this as his opportunity to slip in tongue in her mouth, Separating her lips and massaging her mouth. His hands go to hips and he starts to move them backwards towards the desk he rarely uses for business purposes.  He tightens his grip on her hips and she gives a little jump then he sets her down on the desk. 

 

“Juggie” she coos, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and jerking him between her legs. His hands return to their place on her hips. He steps forward and can feel her warm heat through all their layers of clothing. It takes everything in him not to gyrate his hips, even just for a second to alleviate some of the friction from his straining jeans. His lips move from her lips to her neck as he sucks a mark there, right below her ear. He can hear her breathing grow heavier above him and he is reminded of the fact that this really isn’t dealing with their problems, and he is about to get very _very_ carried away. 

 

Without moving his lips he lets out a sigh against her skin  “Betts.” 

 

Her hands fly back to their place on in his hair, scratching there “Juggie don’t stop”

 

“We should talk” He lifts his head to meet her eyes but just as quickly she pulls his lips to hers and she pries her way in with her tongue. 

 

“Later” she breathes between hot kisses. “I need you, it’s too long.”

 

He loves when she gets needy for him and so quickly he begins to untuck her tank top from her sinfully short skirt and it is lost over her head. She barley breaks contact even for a second so she is back on him, drawing him into her space and sucking on his collarbone. He undoes her lacy red bra from the back and lets out a groan at the sight of her bare breasts, then he dives in and begins lapping them with his tongue. 

 

The sounds he can hear Betty making are causing him to harden painfully fast. He knows he has been a shitty boyfriend lately but he also knows one way that has proven to work for him before. He knows she loves it as well.

 

So, he drops to his knees and flips her skirt up from underneath her . “Lift up” he practically commands. 

 

Betty lifts her hips and he slides her matching lacy panties off of her body and onto the floor. 

  
“This is all you wore under that tiny skirt?” 

 

She bits her lip with a slow nod, she sees his eyes darken with lust and his face grow heavy with intent. 

 

“You know we own a biker bar, right?” 

 

Another nod 

 

“And if you were to bend over this is what the serpents would have seen? My girl in these lacy red panties, meant only for me?” 

 

She nods again as she squeezes her legs together, but quickly he places his hands on her knees and separates them forcefully. Betty can feel herself get more aroused at the implication. She always loves when jughead lets his dominant side come out during sex, almost as much as he loves when her dominant side comes out. 

 

“Well Betts, I’ll have to punish you for that” 

 

And then he dives in, lapping her up. All he can hear is her moaning his name and all he can feel is how much he loves her. He keeps going, working her enthusiastically until he hears her sputter out that she’s coming. He doesn’t stop, he keeps going, paying special attention to her bundle of nerves as he uses his fingers and mouth to work his magic over her. “You’re so fucking hot” he says against her, causing vibrations on her skin. 

 

“Juggie” she all but yells as she moves herself against his face, practically riding his tongue. Her breath is growing choppy and she is making the _ah ah_ song that he knows precedes her orgasms.  

 

She comes around him one more time and it takes him no time before standing and kissing her, hard. As his tongue is working into her mouth again her hands find his belt and take it off, then his button is undone and she Is pulling his pants down along with his boxers. He begins to undo his shirt buttons before she pulls his hand away. 

 

“No time” she gets out between steamy kisses. “In me, _now_ ” 

 

And that is not something he will argue with. Quickly he moves her hips so he can line up perfectly at her entrance and in no time he thrusts in her.  They let out a collective moan and he can’t help but be grateful for being the only person to see her this way - to feel her this way. 

 

“ Betty” he moans “you feel so fucking good”

 

She nods back her agreement as he begins thrusting into her at a punishing pace. She arches her bare chest into his clothed one and the stimulation for her is unbearable. She lets out a soft scream and he tries not to preen too hard at that while he continues to thrust in and out of her slick heat. 

 

He can feel her getting closer so he uses one hand to lift her leg up his hips and the other to rub her clit. 

 

“I’m so fucking close” she says and this only spurs him on. His thrusting increases and soon he can feel her walls clamping on him. 

 

“I’m not far behind babe” and sure enough he pumps into her a couple times, this sends her over the edge with a yell and brings him tumbling over as well. 

 

She pulls his forehead to hers as they come down, their breathing in sync. His arms ares still wrapped around her small frame and all he can think about is how loved he feels by Betty Cooper. Regardless of how they have sex, there is always the part of him that knows it’s confirming her love for him. As a child he was pretty touch starved, so even on days when Betty hugs him from behind while he is making breakfast, or when they hold hands when he is driving to work, these are all the little ways he knows she is with him and she is giving him a part he didn’t know he was missing but now couldn’t live without. 

 

 When he comes-to he can see she has bruises and soft hickeys all the way from her neck down to her belly button. 

 

He tries to suppress his smug smirk but somehow still it breaks through. “I’m sorry about these babe” 

 

“About wha- oh shit” she chuckles 

 

He laughs too as he pulls himself out of her and finds some Kleenex to clean her up. When he returns and begins wiping her she can’t help the blush that forms on her face. Despite the fact that he was just inside of her she sometimes struggles to comprehend just how intense and intimate her relationship with Jughead is. 

 

It is the type of comfort she couldn’t imagine reaching with someone else, the kind that comes from knowing somebody for years and placing your trust in them in more ways than one. Yes, Jughead has seen her in all ways physically and sexually but also he knows her dreams fears and anxieties. He knows things she did as a kid, teenager and young adult and he was there for it all. He has supported her and been there for her when nobody else has. He was the only one who knew about the abuse she suffered with Alice and he was also the one who offered (forced) a new place for her to stay when it happened. In her young life Betty knew she has known love and that is something she will never let go of. 

 

“Jug” she says trying to meet his eyes 

  
“yes.” 

 

“I love you” 

 

He closes the distance between them yet again and kisses her, this time softer and filled with more promise than the teeth-clanking throw of passion that they just shared. 

 

 “ I love you too” He says as he brushes his nose against hers. He picks his pants up off the floor and starts to get dressed “and I thought you called me up here to yell at me” sarcastic glint evident. 

 

She is now getting dressed too “Well, I thought we could capitalize on having our own space for five minutes. We can argue in front of Jellybean but this.. I don’t think we could do at home.” 

 

Jughead laughs with her before the seriousness takes over his face “No more arguing, Betts. I have a plan and I need to tell you about it. I’m sorry its taken me this long but when your safety is at stake its something I would never screw with, regardless of however many nights you stick me with the couch.” 

 

“Okay well I’m all ears now.”  She stands up and puts her panties back on while Jughead goes behind the desk to sit on the chair, Betty comes around and plops herself down on his lap then two large arms surround her. 

 

“Okay, well let me start by apologizing that this has taken so long. I really thought I would get it together sooner.

She nods

 

“And I’m sorry for how I acted here last week, I didn’t mean to ‘pull rank’ or whatever with you. I need you to know we are equals and I don’t see you as weak or a burden. But when this happened I needed to keep it as quiet as possible so I said men only. That wasn’t to hurt you or Cheryl or Toni. It was so I could collect my thoughts as unbiased as I could.” 

 

She nods again and pecks a kiss to his lips. “Okay, I forgive you for those things. Can I know now?” 

 

He takes a deep breath. 

 

“So, Penny is back” he starts slowly. He can feel Betty tense in his arms, he presses a small kiss to her neck before he continues. “But it isn’t me this time, it’s-“ 

 

“It’s me” she cuts in 

 

“Yes” Jughead nods slowly “at first I wasn’t giving it another thought, but then she had so much information and the full force of the Ghoulies. We received a letter her from Malachai, stating how easy it is when he is working in a partnership. It went on for a while about some bullshit about pretty girls like you and how much his customers would pay to ‘defile’ the serpent princess. At first I thought it was stupid and Malchai was just trying to get a rise out of me, he wouldn’t do something so stupid, he know we would just retaliate. So when we went over there to confront him he truly didn’t seem to know anything about it.” He pauses making sure she is still with him 

 

“So it wasn’t him?” 

 

“Well I don’t think he sent it but I would be hard- pressed to think he didn’t know about it. But he did seem fearful of making this turf war worse so he gave up all the information Penny had on you and fuck, she had everything. She knew your class schedule,  professor’s names, the dates and times you went to Polly’s house, your licence plate and Betty. I don’t know what I would do if she ever-

Betty sits up and places her hands on his face “I’m here, Jug”

 

“I know, and I need so badly to keep It that way, Babe. Please understand I never thought you were weak or that you couldn’t handle yourself but I think in this case I needed time to get research and create a plan.” 

 

She nods but he can tell she doesn’t exactly agree with him. “So, what did you come up with” 

 

“Well, we found her over in Shantz Falls, staying with Malachai’s brother. He’s a Ghoulie but focuses mostly on the prostitution side of business. So really he’s the main pimp over there. Apparently he has a few girls who live with him indefinitely and Penny is fitting right in.” 

 

“Hm, do you have an address?” 

 

“I do” he nods, stroking his hand up her arm. 

 

“What are you going to do when you find her” 

 

**“Betts, I’m going to kill her.”**

 

 

 

 

 

Betty and Jughead decided to forgo the rest of their date In exchange for a nice night at home. Jughead already felt so much better now that everything was out in the open with Betty. He never did like lying to her. Not that his plan was foolproof now, at least she wasn’t kept in the dark. Yes, she didn’t like the idea of jughead killing Penny but she understands it may need to be done. When she offered the idea that he could send one of the other serpents to go do the job for him Jughead just looked at her with his lovestruck puppy dog eyes and asked if roles were reversed would she trust anybody else to make sure the job is done. She thought about it, and if roles were reversed she would storm over there, guns blazing and make sure Penny never saw the light of day ever again, regardless of who was there and her lack of plan. She supposes this is why he is the leader of the serpents. He does tend to make really good choices for himself and the rest of the gang.  Jughead gave Betty her Lillies in the truck and she was so happy that they ended up staying in the Whyte Wyrm parking lot, making out for at least fifteen minutes. 

 

when things are getting just heated enough that Jughead knows he needs more they pull away, just a tiny bit.

 

“Later?” She asks

 

He brushes that piece of blond back behind her ear and nods “Later.” He confirms. 

 

He puts the truck into gear as they start idly chatting about the day. 

 

“Let’s pick up pizza for dinner” he suggests 

 

“Okay, have you heard from JB recently?”

 

“Not since I left” He hands her his phone “here, text her and see if she ate already.” 

 

They stop at the local pizza place (Jughead’s favourite, Betty’s second because of the sauce). They haven’t heard back form Jellybean so they opt for two. Jughead carries them into the trailer behind Betty but they are both greeted with the extremely unsettling sight of a boy, laying on top of Jellybean, shirtless and kissing her on the couch. As soon as Betty walks In Jellybean sits up, in her bra and jeans and shouts “Holy Shit” 

 

Jughead tosses the pizza on the counter and goes straight for the dark haired boy 

 

“Who the fuck are you?” He asks, his fists clenched

 

Instantly the boy looks flustered and a deep blush takes over his face. 

 

“Jug!” Betty says and she picks up Jellybean’s shirt and hands it to her. She accepts it with a nod of thanks and puts it on while attempting to straighten out her hair. Before resting her face in her hands. Betty can see Jughead is upset and she instantly grabs a hold of his arm. “Calm down” 

 

“Jellybean, what the fuck!” Jughead is fuming. 

 

“Jughead, seriously calm down.” She says in a firmer tone before turning to the boy who is looking very flustered, standing in their living room holding two hands over the front of his jeans. She extends her hand to him “Hi, I’m Betty, Jughead’s girlfriend.” 

 

He does an awkward shuffle to maintain blocking the unfortunate bulge he has and holds a hand out to Betty. 

 

“Nate “ he says 

 

Jughead turns his head away and Betty can hear him say _dear god_ under his breath. 

 

“Hi Nate, it’s nice to meet you, I think you should be going.” 

 

he nods and scrambles to find his shirt. Jugheads growing more frustrated and he results to pressing his hands together in front of his face while these painful moments drag on. When Nate is all collected he looks at Jellybean she clearly mouths “I’m sorry” to him and he shakes his head. Then he stands there as if he isn’t sure what to do, then decides on a peck on the lips and a muffled _I’ll call you_. He awkwardly steps out of the living room and says “um bye” to the rest of them. Then they are left alone. 

 

Betty is the first to break the silence “so, Jelly, it seems we might need to set some ground rules when it comes to boys and the trail-“ 

 

“Jellybean who the hell was that?” Jughead cuts her off. Betty sees he is deciding to take the unreasonable 1950s dad approach. 

 

“That was Nate.” 

 

Jughead finds it in himself to actually chuckle. “Uh okay, and is Nate your boyfriend?” 

 

“Kind of, but I mean, c’mon Jug, I’m almost seventeen and you really want to set ground rules?” 

 

“Yes, you’re seventeen!” He yells “That doesn’t mean you can have boys alone in the trailer where we could walk in at anytime” 

 

she stands up “YOU said you would be back late!” 

 

“Oh you’re right, I’ll leave and you call ‘Nate’ back so you guys can finish up” 

 

“Jughead” Betty says. “Stop you’re not helping” 

 

“I don’t see what the big deal is, it’s not like you and Betty weren’t having sex at 17!” 

 

“Listen, what Betty and I did is not the concern here. The problem is that I walked in on my baby sister half naked with some stranger.” 

 

“You’re calling him a stranger but you didn’t even try to get to know him!” She yells 

 

“If you honestly think that was the time for me to try to get to know him your insane, Forsythia!”

 

“Oh my God, Jughead! 

 

“No, you know what. We do need more rules here. You’re 16, you need to go to school and home and you can hang out with your friends. The nice, girl friends. You can go to pops and drink milkshakes and you can see football games as long as Nate isn’t playing in them. You cannot drink, or do drugs and you definitely cannot be having se-sex.” 

 

“That’s so fucking unreasonable, Jughead!”

“Watch your mouth!” 

 

“Okay everyone calm down,” Betty adds. “Jellybean how long have you and Nate been seeing each other?”

 

Jellybean’s face lights up with the excitement of getting to talk about her boyfriend while Jughead rolls his eyes, scrubs a hand over his face and goes for a slice of pizza. 

 

“I’m not sure, maybe two months. We met at pops when I was there with Casey and Maris-” 

 

“Okay, cut it out” Jughead states. “You’re grounded for two weeks nothing but home and school and for sure no boys” 

 

“Jug-“ Betty starts but is cut off my Jellybeans’s

 

“No thats Bullshit!”

 

“Jellybean!” 

 

“Screw you!” She shouts as she storms off to her room and slams the door as loud as she can. 

 

Betty slowly walks over to Jughead “are you okay?” 

 

“Betty what the fuck was that!” 

 

“Jug, relax she’s seventeen and she was making out with her boyfriend!” 

 

“Shirtless!”

 

“Yes, shirtless? It honestly looked PG.” 

 

Jughead huffs and puts his arms around Betty. “There is no way in hell she is seeing him again.” 

 

“I don’t think that’s a good approach. He could be a good kid but that was just as much her as it was him” 

 

Jughead makes a face "but  _that_ guy, really? Of all people, did you  _see_ him?"

 

“Stop it” Betty says “if we come down hard she’s going to run right towards him.” 

 

He steps back “so she’s supposed to have no rules?” 

 

“I didn’t say that, but ‘school, home, and sometimes pops’ isn’t really a good plan, Juggie.” 

 

He scrubs his hand over his face again “agh, I know. But that was terrible” 

 

“I agree, that was bad but truthfully it’s not like we weren’t doing that at seventeen” 

 

He shuffles towards her again and puts his hands low on her hips. Then dips to meet her eyes, “we were different” 

 

Betty laughs and puts her hands on his shoulders “Jug, how were we different?” 

 

“Because we were in love” and then he’s kissing her. 

 

Her eyes close, and she lets the feeling of him consume her before she pulls back. 

 

“Hmm,” she says “I suppose we were, weren’t we?” 

 

He nods slowly "Yes, still am." He adds, firmly. 

 

Betty starts to look away, “But she could be in love with him and-“ 

 

“Betts, I really just don’t want her to make a mistake like that.” 

 

“I don’t either but really, not everyone is like us Jug. She may end up making a mistake like that anyway. ” She counters, “But, regardless, I do think it’s important we sit down and give her the proper information so that if anything happens she won’t get pregnant” 

 

He visibly cringes “I’m really _really_  not okay with the idea of her -uh- doing that” 

 

“I know, baby but she’s growing up and it doesn’t help when you yell at her! Think of all the times my mom walked in on us!”

 

“Yea and she yelled at us, I think we were better off for it!” 

 

Betty shakes her head and looks at him with a disapproving look. “I vote with Jellybean we do things different. I want her to be able to come to me if she has any questions or anything” 

 

He sighs his defeat and she knows she has won. 

“Think about if I had had a mom or sister to talk too, it’s so much easier to get information from a reliable source” 

 

He nods and grabs another slice of pizza. 

 

“She’s getting older, baby and I want to be there for her.” 

 

He finishes then gets up to rest his forest against her own “thank you” he breathes 

 

“For what?” She breathes back 

 

“For being there for her, and for me. You don’t have to be as invested as you are” 

 

“Yes I know, she’s family and so are you. I love you both very much” 

 

They share a quick kiss before Jughead steps back and gives a little shake 

 

“I feel like I should go for a run or something.” 

 

“Okay well if you want to go out for a bit I’ll have some girl talk with Jelly” 

 

“God, I love you. Do you know how thankful I am that I don’t have to take care of the girl stuff with her and now I don’t have to talk about the sex stuff with her.” He still seems shaken when he adds “well I guess that’s why I keep you around!”

 

“Yea, you’re pretty lucky” she winks. 

 

 

A little while later while Jughead is out at Sweet pea and Veronica’s Betty pulls together all her courage, two plates of pizza, and lightly knocks on Jellybeans door. 

 

“Hey Bean?” She asks 

 

“What!” Is the grumbled reply 

 

“Hey, come on it’s just me. I thought we could talk”

 

“Okay,” She softens and opens the door “about what” 

 

“I was thinking Nate” Betty says with a smile as they settle on her bed and Jellybean accepts the pizza. 

 

“Okay,” 

 

“So...” Betty prompts 

 

Jellybean falls back onto her bed with her arms wide open “I really like him, Betty, like _really_ like him” 

 

“Jelly that’s so great!”

 

“Yea and he’s sweet and funny and did you see him! He’s really cute!” 

 

“I did see him, I agree he’s cute!” 

 

“Yea and it’s been a few weeks and I think he is going to ask me to be official soon!” 

 

“I’m really happy for you girl, but I wanted to go over some other stuff too, just to make sure you’re, y’know, being careful and safe-“ 

 

“Betty I know how to use a condom” she deadpans

 

She lets out an awkward chuckle “ okay that’s good, but I also mean with your heart, make sure he’s really worth it because you want it to be special and  um comfortable” 

 

“Yea” She cringes “I know. I think he’s worth it” 

 

“Good. Good. Umm, it would be your first time? Right?”

 

“Yea,” Jellybean looks down “what you guys saw is as far as we’ve gotten.” 

 

Betty nods “Okay, it’s good to take things slow, and just be sure. You really don’t want to regret anything.” 

 

“I know, I will.” 

 

“And, um, trust. Make sure you trust him and he trusts you so that you can, um communicate” 

 

Jellybean looks at her with wide eyes.  “Yea that too.” She smiles.

 

“And if you want I can make a doctors appointment for you, to go on birth control if that is something you feel you’re ready for.” 

 

She nods “that’s probably a good idea” 

 

“And I really want you to be able to come to me about this stuff. I’ll deal with your brother, but I know when I was your age I would’ve killed to have Polly around to talk too.” 

 

“Okay, I will. Thank you Betty” she says as she throws her arms around her “you’re the absolute best big sister, even if that was painful for us. It means a lot that you care about me enough to implement that.” 

 

“Aw, Jelly. I love you. If you need anything Jug and I are both here. But if it’s about sex or boys I’d run it by me first” she adds with a giggle  

 

“Sounds like a plan” she laughs back 

 

“So” Betty starts and she lays her hands back down onto her knees “now that the _parental_ side is done. Tell me all about him!” 

 

The excitement returns to her eyes “okay! So we met at pops the day you and Jug had the serpents over for that barbecue thing” 

 

“Oh yea,” 

 

“Yea, and basically he was really shy but his friends pushed him over to talk to me and suddenly Marissa and Casey had made themselves scarce and it was just us in a booth and we talked forever. We exchanged numbers and have two classes together. I really like him, B” 

 

Betty’s smile grows “that sounds wonderful, and I know your brother and I would like to meet him on a different occasion, fully clothed?” She raises an eyebrow 

 

Jellybean laughs, “maybe that will be better?” 

 

“I think so” betty finishes up her pizza and  stands up to head for the door 

 

“Wait, Betty?” 

 

“Yea?” 

 

“How did you _know_?” 

 

“Know?” She turns to lean against the door frame 

 

“Yea, how did you know Jug was the one” 

 

“Oh, well he loved me and supported me emotionally as well. I always felt good when I was around him, like, lighter some how and he was really the person who was there for me the most so I just had the feeling.” She thinks for a moment “Does Nate give that to you?”

 

Jellybean bites her lip and gives a small nod “I think he does” 

 

“Then you know.” And she turns to leave again 

 

“And, how do you, like, know what to do”

 

“Well, surprisingly your body does and if you’re with the right person it will all come naturally. Yes it’s a little weird and awkward but those parts I barley noticed.” 

 

She nods again. “Thank you, Betty. Love ya” she flips around on her bed and grabs her phone to start texting 

 

“I love you too, Bean” 

 

She closes her door and sees Jughead standing in the hallway, clearly having heard the whole thing. 

 

He instantly meets her in the middle and catches her lips in a kiss. 

 

“You are, everything” he breathes 

 

“Yea,” she says “so are you” 

 


	3. Baby Snakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for everyone who has been reading this! Sorry for the delay on the chapter, Summer is crazy.   
> Big thanks to my beta @inwayovermybughead, you're amazing!   
> Make sure to comment what you think!

Chap 3 

 

“Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper?” A young teacher, probably mid-twenties with long brown hair tied back in a single braid asks. She’s pretty, Betty thinks. She’s wearing a pastel pink sundress that is very _ Alice Cooper  _ and she has bright blue eyes as well as a nice smile (aimed  directly at her also pretty boyfriend) 

 

Jughead feels Betty grab his  hand and stand up “that’s us!” She says with her regular ‘perfect’ smile that sort of makes Jughead want to rub off. 

 

They are lead into a classroom (presumably Jellybean’s homeroom) and of all the places Jughead thought he would be at 22 years old, sitting in a (very small) desk at Southside High is probably one of the last. But this is for Jellybean. She deserves guardians who show up to school events for her, and take an interest in her education. The kind of thing Jughead only found after he started being with Betty. 

 

“So I am Sarah Smith, I’m Jellybean’s homeroom and Biology teacher.” 

 

“Hello, I’m Betty, one of Jellybean’s legal guardians.” 

 

“Jughead, nice to meet you,” he replies a little awkwardly. 

 

“How are you two today?” The teacher asked politely. 

 

“I’m good!” Betty answers and Jughead thanks God, yet again for Elizabeth Cooper for she is taking the lead with this one. 

 

He clears his throat “I’m good too, and yourself?” 

 

“I’m good, I’m really glad you two came, Jellybean is such a great kid and honestly she is a pleasure to have in class.” 

 

Jughead feels  himself exhale a little bit and he finally realizes what he was so nervous about. Jellybean doing well in school means he’s doing something right and that she’s actually thriving. 

 

“And,” Mrs. Smith continues, “I’ve spoken to some of her other teachers, and next year we would like to move her up into some advanced placement classes”

 

“Wow AP?” Jughead asks, a little baffled 

 

The teacher lets out a light chuckle. “Yes, your sister is very smart. She also seems to make friends easily. I know that social services was a little concerned about the impact of her new living arrangements, but I firmly believe she is thriving here, living with you and your …” she trails off 

 

“Girlfriend” Betty cuts in, after a rather lengthy pause.

 

“Okay, yes, girlfriend.” The teacher nods. 

 

Betty thinks she must look a little bit affronted because Jughead places his hand on her knee and starts to rub it soothingly. Did this teacher have the audacity to hit on  _ her  _  boyfriend while she is sitting right there? As if. 

 

“To tell you the truth, I was a little concerned when I was first informed of all of the changes happening in Jellybean’s life, then moving in with two young adults who might not be the most involved. But she talks about her older brother all the time, always bragging about how smart, witty and  _ strong _ he is. I’m so glad she has you.” Her attention never strays from Jughead when she says this. 

 

Betty can see Jughead is a little uncomfortable, as he always is when receiving praise of any kind. He is now at a stage in his life where he can accept this from Betty and the serpents about simple or small things, but it’s  always a little different when it’s things he takes seriously, like the overall well being of his sister. So as much as Betty really,  _ really _ hates this, she is glad that he is finally hearing this from someone other than her. 

 

Jughead clears his throat before speaking “Th-thank you. It means a lot to me that she is successful in school, as well as making good friendships. If there is any problems or - _ uh- _ awards, I guess, please don’t hesitate to reach out, to either Betty or I.” 

 

“Yes,” Betty cuts in, “I included both of our contact information on the paperwork I filled out at the beginning of the semester. If there ever is any problems both of us are around so call either.” 

 

“Yes, that's wonderful, I suppose.” She raises a hand and runs it through her braid. “Well, I just wanted to, yet again, let you know that she is doing really well here.” The teacher continues. “And if you need anything from me, here is my personal number,” she directs towards Jughead and hands him a business card with her phone number and email. 

 

Betty’s eyes go wide and she quickly intercepts it. “Oh, great! That's perfect, and if we have any questions regarding Jellybean’s  _ education _ we’ll be sure to call.” She stands up quickly, “Otherwise, we should be going, we have the thing, right,  _ babe? _ ” 

 

Jughead feels her hand on his elbow and she quickly pulls him into a standing position. He is a bit jarred by the sudden change because he thought the meeting was going fine. He learned he isn’t completely screwing up raising Jellybean and the teacher is so genuinely thoughtful. Overall, he started to actually feel good about it. But then something set off Betty, and he knows she will fill him in on what it was but he needs to go. 

 

“Yes, that thing.” He extends his hand toward the teacher. “Thank you so much Mrs. Smith-“ 

 

“Miss.” She interrupts, taking the offered hand. “And please, its Sarah.” 

 

Betty plasters on a big fake smile “Okay! Bye now, thanks again!”,then rushes out the door. 

 

After almost ripping his arm out of its socket on the way out the door he stops her in the hallway. “Betts, what the fuc-“ 

 

“Jughead! She was hitting on you! How fucking creepy.” 

 

“I don't think so, Betts. She was just being friendly.’”

 

“I don’t know Juggie. She seems into you.” She’s teasing but he can see the truth in her eyes. 

 

“Babe, stop, she wasn’t and even if she was it really doesn’t matter.” 

 

“Okay.” she responds in a sing-song voice. “Just let me know if ‘Sarah’ calls you in for some private interview or something.” 

 

He slings his arm around her shoulders and presses a kiss to her temple. “Deal.” He doesn’t miss the roll of her eyes or the smirk she attempts to suppress so he figures he’s won. “That’s good news about Jelly though, hey?” 

 

“It is.” Betty nods as they are leaving the school. “But she’s a good kid, I really didn’t expect anything else.” 

 

They arrive at his bike and he hands Betty her helmet first before straddling the bike and securing his own. “No, I know, it’s not her. It’s… me. I somehow feel like I could be screwing this up but little moments like that or when I heard you talking to her, like a real parent. Those are the moments when I think we might be doing okay.”  

 

Betty gives him a small smile and leans in to peck his lips. “I think we’re  doing okay too.” She wraps her arms around his middle and he squeezes her arms once before kicking the metal stand up and buzzing off towards the Wyrm. 

*******

 

“So, wait.” Sweet Pea starts. Sitting in a booth at the Whyte Wyrm with his arm slung across the back of Veronica’s shoulders. With Betty and Jughead sitting across from them in a similar position and a recently honeymoon returned Toni on the end. “You caught this guy, shirtless, on top of your also shirtless baby sister and you didn’t kick the shit out of him?” 

 

Jughead visibly winces while mentally recounting the events of that terrible,  _ horrible, _ afternoon. 

 

Betty pats the top of his thigh “Jug handled it surprisingly well, I mean, after he just stopped talking. They were getting each other all worked up and finally she stormed off, then he stormed off then I had to do damage control. But I think she’s happy so we’re good. Right, Juggie? 

“ _ Mhm _ ” 

 

“What is her new beau like? Attractive?” Veronica’s obvious question filters. 

 

Both men at the table make an unattached grunting sound. 

 

“He is.” Betty confirms. “Very cute, he seems sweet as well, he will however, be coming over for dinner on Saturday so I guess we will know more then.” 

 

Jughead takes a big swig of his beer. 

 

“ _ Ah, _ ” Sweet Pea Says “what time should me and all the other serpents show up?” 

 

Jughead flashes a small wicked grin before taking a sip of his beer. 

 

“No, no,  _ no! _ ” Veronica crosses her arms over her chest. “Stop, Jelly deserves to let Jug and Betty meet him without the full force of the gang. Remember how hard it was Betts? Your parents hated Jughead at first.” 

 

“Not both of them!” Betty argues. “Just dad, but that’s the whole ‘daddy’s little girl thing’” 

 

Sweet Pea makes a  _ ha _ sound before slapping Jughead on the shoulder. “Congrats on becoming Hal Cooper, kid. You’re a real papa bear!” 

 

Jughead rolls his eyes in response “Yea, yea, I’m just worried about her. She could get hurt. Guys her age only want   _ one _ thing.” 

 

Mid-sip Sweet Pea nods, “I know that's all I wanted.” 

 

“Yep.” Jughead agrees, this earns him a smack on the shoulder, a look and a  _ hey! _ from Betty, although he can see the teasing glint in her eyes he feels the truth might be needed. So a little flustered he adds “N-not me, I mean.” He leans in and pecks her lips “ I would’ve waited  _ years!”  _

 

“ _ Mhm”  _ Betty responds, tucking her face back into his neck and breathing him in. 

 

“God Jughead, sometimes you’re a real sap. You know that?” Toni adds with an eye roll as she downs another shot. Betty thinks this must be number three or four. 

 

Jughead would argue with his friend’s good-natured ribbing but he really can’t. Because, well, he is. 

 

“Leave it alone, Topaz, he’s always been this way with her.” Veronica snaps. 

 

Betty lets out a giggle,  meets Jughead’s eyes and sees the wink he sends her. Still, after all these years he can make her heart flutter. When he is talking about their future, or when they’re alone in bed, or even in a bar full of people, Betty has never really had to question how much he loves her. 

 

Jughead signals to the bartender to bring them all another round just as Fangs walks in the door returning from a “date”, or as everyone knows, a hookup from Grindr. He instantly sees Jughead and Sweet Pea, comes over to their table and sits, a shit eating grin on his face. 

 

“Hey guys,”

 

“Fangs! How was he?” 

 

It’s Veronica’s turn to smack her boyfriend. “Pea!” 

 

“Oh sorry, we’re still pretending it’s the three date rule with this guy?” 

 

Fangs accepts the teasing with a chuckle because, well, it is  _ true.  _

 

Jughead laughs. “So?” 

 

Fangs looks at him “He was fine. I mean, not Kevin, and that kind of sucks, but a part of him was way better. So I’ll see him again Monday.” 

 

Kevin and Fangs have had an on again off again thing for years. Kevin is currently on his last year of his program at MIT and he’ll be engineer soon. Every time he comes home for a visit, summers, or for a holiday he practically ends up ignoring his parents and living at Fangs’ for the whole time. Then they’re both heartbroken for weeks, have meaningless sex, feel guilty, Kevin comes home, repeat! Those two are nothing if not consistent. 

 

“Okay,” Toni cuts in, pretty wasted at this point, “That’s my thing with you two!” She points to Jughead and Betty. 

 

“Us?” Betty asks. Assuming where this is going but not really in the mood to talk about it. Over the years her and Toni have never been close but Betty never  _ really _ held what happened against Toni. It’s more been the years since when Betty has tried to get close and Toni always keeps her at an arm's length, never willing to let Betty in. 

 

“Yes!” She slurs. 

 

“Fangs seeing someone on Monday is a thing with us?” Jughead laughs, clearly trying to diffuse the situation and he takes a sip of his beer. “Have another drink, Topaz.” 

 

“I will and  _ yes _ it’s a thing with you two because you  _ two _ have no idea what he’s going through, you’ve never been through a break up, or been cheated on, or even been with more than one person.” 

 

“Okay Toni, that means shit all.” Veronica says. 

 

Everyone figures Toni is drunk and she’s always been a problem causer in that state, so Sweet Pea tries to redirect the situation, “Yea I mean- okay.” He falls a little short “Where did you guys go tonight,  _ Fangs? _ ”

 

Jughead rolls his eyes at the obvious deflection but nobody is in the mood for Toni tonight, “Where the fuck is your wife, Topaz? Aren’t you supposed to be all annoyingly happy and shit these days? I just gave you two fucking weeks off for your honeymoon and somehow I’m now suffering the bullshit consequences? 

 

“Eat a dick Jones. All I’m saying, is if you two are going to stay together ‘forever’ how the  _ fuck _ are you not going to look back in 10 years with regrets? Spending your whole life with  _ one _ person?” 

 

“Says the bitch that just got  _ married? _ ” Betty bites back 

 

“That means SHIT all, Betty. The whole thing was fucking bullshit to make her happy. I didn’t want any of it!” She’s standing now, yelling over the crowd at the bar. Fangs is trying to help her but she is refusing it, loudly, pulling her arm away from him. 

 

“Toni,” Jughead says sternly “Go home, you’ve had enough”

 

“Fine, fuck this!” She throws some bills on the table, grabs her jacket and leaves. 

 

A few moments pass and nobody seems to want to break the silence. 

 

“Seems like there may be trouble in paradise..” Sweet Pea breathes 

 

Everyone laughs and courses of  _ no shit _ and  _ I’d say _ are exchanged throughout the group. 

 

Jughead looks at Betty “Let’s  add that to our crazy day, eh Betts?” 

 

Betty nods. “Nothing like leaving a parent-teacher interview just to almost get into a bar fight.” She laughs. 

 

“Oh yea,” Veronica says “How’d the interview go today?” 

 

“Actually better than I thought, Betty and I learned a lot and she might be in advanced plac-“ 

 

Sweet pea quickly cuts them off “What the hell are they doing here” 

 

“Who?” 

 

“Ghoulies, obviously undercover. At the bar with Vipe.” 

 

Jughead slowly turns his head. He sees three men - that clearly don’t belong- striking up a conversation with a couple of his men. Maybe he wouldn’t have noticed except one of the guy’s t-shirt sleeve has slid up, only slightly, revealing   _ just enough  of a mark  _ that a trained eye could identify the bottom of the ghoulie gang tattoo. 

 

“ _ Hmm _ ” He ventures. “What the fuck do they want.” 

 

“I’ll venture a guess and say Betty.” Veronica says with a joking glint in her voice 

 

“Ronnie!” Sweet Pea groans. 

 

Veronica isn’t a serpent but she kind of has an ‘honorary title’ due to her best friends and boyfriend being so involved. 

 

“Yep.” Jughead starts “I’m going over there. Let me out Betts.” 

 

“Jug - what- stop. You’re not going over there. Viper can handle them, it’s not like he can’t see their tattoos.” 

 

Jughead gives her a glare. Then sits back in his seat and pulls out his phone to send a text to Viper. 

 

_ What the fuck are they doing here?   _

 

His response comes swiftly. 

 

_ Asked for directions to start. Posing as tourists. Seems like they’re scoping the place out.  _

 

  1. _Thanks vipe_. 



 

“Viper thinks it’s a simple information gathering. Nothing too intense.” 

 

Betty rolls her eyes. “What did I say, Jughead? I’m not living in fear every time we see a ghoulie here --that shit happens too often, the same way you sent out guys to their club.” 

 

“Okay, I agree,” he kisses he temple “but when JB and I go see dad next week I’ll see if he’s heard anything” 

 

“Don’t you think it’s funny how F.P. seems to have it together more in prison as opposed to out?” Sweet pea chuckles 

 

“All the time.” Jughead nods as Betty tucks herself back under his arm again. 

 

Jughead does think often about how far his father has come. He knows when F.P.’s sentence is done so is his reign as king serpent (at least for awhile) but all and all he is really glad to know that his dad, although less available, is definitely doing better and when he is done he will be able to resume being Jellybean’s father figure and the leader of the serpents. 

  
  


*****

 

Later that night Betty and Jughead get home to their trailer a little tipsy. Jellybean is sleeping at her friend Casey’s so for the first time in what feels like  _ forever _ they have a whole trailer to themselves. 

 

So after stumbling inside and yelling out JB’s name (just to make sure), Jughead is  _ on her _ . His hands are on her hips and he is sucking on her neck, while she is trying to guide them to the bedroom but they are needing to make some pretty dire pit stops against the kitchen door frame, halfway down the hallway and two thirds into the hallway. He easily peels her black ripped jeans from her body and now he has her pressed  up against the wall with her legs hitched around his waist and he is whispering into her neck and he is trying, and struggling to remove her shirt.

 

“Betty,  _ baby _ , you’ve been teasing me all damn night. Take your shirt off,  _ now _ ” He growls. 

 

He feels the hitch in the breath as opposed to hearing it. She has always loved when his dominant side comes out in bed, he is rarely gentle with her and he  _ always _ knows what she needs and how she needs it. She pulls her shirt over her head and throws it off to the side somewhere, quickly his lips attach to the top of her breasts and suck until he leaves a mark.  

 

“Jug.” She breathes. 

 

He lifts his head up “What baby, tell me, what do you want” 

 

She presses her lips to his in an all-consuming, open-mouthed kiss. She can’t control herself when he slides his tongue into her mouth, her legs tighten around his waist and she grinds herself against him. “You.” she kisses harder, faster, “Now.” she demands. 

 

He takes heed of her request. He pulls her back off the wall and stomps into their bedroom. She yelps as he unceremoniously tosses her on the bed. She is laying there, looking up at him, with her legs spread.  

 

He wastes no time and begins undoing the buttons of his shirt, then his pants next, before practically jumping onto bed and covering her body with his own. He starts to kiss down, along her skin to her panty line then he slowly removes the garment off her and begins lapping her up.  He notices she is biting her lip and attempting to keep quiet (a habit they have had to quickly adapt with another person living in their house.) so, he quickly scolds her and tells her he needs to  _ hear _ her. 

 

After a passionate evening of love-making Jughead and Betty lay together, basking in their post-coital haze. Jughead is laying on his back and has Betty slotting extremely close to him, her hand skimming along his bare chest. 

 

“Juggie?” 

 

“ _ Mhmm, _ Yes baby?” 

 

“Have you ever thought about what Toni was saying?” She keeps her head tucked in it’s spot 

 

“I  _ rarely _ think about what Tony says and I especially didn’t think about what she said tonight. Fuck her if she thinks I’ll regret this. There is literally no way in hell I’d ever regret a second I’ve spent with you.” 

 

“Are you sure? I was just thinking and most guys at our age have slept with dozens of girls, especially guys in your position of power- I mean I own the bar too, I see how those bitches stare at you. They aren’t being subtle so-“ 

 

She’s cut off by his lips. “Stop, babe. Toni is clearly dealing with her own shit. I don’t care how high the numbers are for people my age. I just had the best time of my life a couple minutes ago with the hottest girl and I’m hoping in a few more minutes she’ll let me experience that beautiful insanity again. Why, on earth would I trade that for meaningless one offs exactly?” 

 

She tucks her chin in “I don’t know Juggie, why does anybody?”

 

“Not because they’re in love. I mean, because I’m in love. You’re my partner in everything, good and bad, we run a business together, and you’re co-raising my kid sister with me. Betts, you’re my  _ whole _ future.” 

 

“I know that babe. But what Toni was saying is, I’m your past too. You might get bored or want to switch it up or-“ 

 

“So I’ll let you know and we’ll do it a little differently.” She giggles and blushes into his chest, then kisses the skin there. “Seriously, Betty. You can’t lose me.” 

 

She squeezes her arms around him again. “Okay. I love you.” 

 

“I love you, right back.” 

 

It goes quiet for a while and Jughead thinks she must’ve fallen asleep and he almost lets himself slip into unconsciousness and join her. But he is startled a little bit when she sleepily says,“I still hate that she saw you naked before me,” With a yawn. 

 

“Yea well, it was one time, I was pretty scrawny and you have seen me naked since.” 

 

“Yea yea, Jones, whatever.” 

 

He stamps a kiss to her head and soon they’re both asleep  _ for real.  _

 

*******

 

A few days later Betty and Jellybean are at the doctor’s office for her ‘check up’. Although they didn’t tell Jughead exactly the purpose, Betty is  _ pretty _ sure he knows whats up. He still is quite opposed to her having a boyfriend at all, but they did invite Nate over for dinner tonight and Jughead has promised to remain ‘chill’. Jellybean hinted that he should even apologize to her boyfriend but that was quickly vetoed by Betty and Jughead. So it’s decided that going forward everyone is going to start fresh. 

 

“Okay Forsythia, here is my card, if you ever have any questions in the future about anything feel free to reach out. I’ll have my receptionist set up a follow up appointment in about 4 months so we can see how your body is regulating.” 

 

Jellybean nods and Betty is feeling a little awkward being in the room with her and the 30-something doctor but JB assured her she wanted her to be there and Betty will show support regardless of how it comes. 

 

“Okay, thank you Dr. Birk.” 

 

The small woman smiles and shakes her hand “Call me Elaine. You’re a lovely young girl Forsythia. Nice to see you again Ms.Cooper.” 

 

“You too, Elaine.” 

 

With that, Elaine exits.  After making the follow-up appointment Jellybean and Betty start to wander back to F.P.’s old truck that is parking in the lot. 

 

“So,” Jellybean starts. “How do you think tonight is going to go- be honest?” 

 

Betty throws one arm around her. “Honestly, Jell, Jug  _ is _ a real papa bear but he loves you so he’ll try.” 

 

“Okay good. Nate was really nervous. He actually wanted to wear a jock tonight just in case” 

 

Betty laughs. “I really hope that isn’t necessary. But I guess that being said, the first time Jug came over for dinner, my dad shook his hand so hard there was little bruises, and obviously  _ the Coopers _ weren’t so fond of a Jones being the one to date their daughter but eventually they accepted him.” 

 

She nods. “I might even say your mom accepted the Joneses a little  _ too _ much” 

 

Betty laughs as they separate to get into the truck while still surpassing her cringe. “ Still gross, you freak.” 

 

When they get back to the trailer, Jughead greets Betty with a peck on the lips and he ruffles his little sister’s hair as he walks back to the stove to continue cooking. Jellybean makes herself scarce and heads to her bedroom, probably to text Nate and tell him the good news, that he can come on over and leave the jock at home. 

 

“So, how was the ‘doctor’?” he asks, punctuating the last word with air quotes and a little laugh at his own joke. 

 

Betty shakes her head, but nonetheless giggles along with him “You don’t need to throw in the air quotes Jug, that’s really where we were… Girl stuff.” 

 

“Ahhh, the infamous  _ girl talk _ . Something us boys will never understand and will never want too” 

 

Betty giggles again and wanders over to her boyfriend, wrapping both her arms around his waist from behind and resting her cheek against his back. Only a  little curious as to why he is in such a light mood but she’s never one to complain when her man is happy. 

 

“Why are you so cheery?” She asks into his shirt

 

“What, can’t a guy just be in a good mood when his girlfriend is draped over him and he is cooking his very favourite meal?” 

 

“I guess he can. But it seems a little suspicious that this is happening the  _ exact _ same night he meets his sister’s new boyfriend. I would’ve thought that guy might actually be a little on edge…. Weird.” 

  
  


“Oh… is that happening tonight? Whatshisname is coming?” 

 

Betty pulls away to give him a questioning look, “Jughead Jones. I know you know that his name is Nate, and I know you know tonight is the night he’s coming.” She hops up on the kitchen counter and grabs a piece of chicken from the pan and pops it into her mouth. 

 

Jughead drops the spatula and corners her against the cupboard. 

 

“Jug,” Betty continues, in an only slightly menacing tone. “Jelly is worried about tonight so I  _ need  _ you to be on your best behaviour. Remember: don’t be a Hal Cooper.” 

 

“I thought you liked my  _ worst _ behaviour?” He leans in and touches his lips to hers. 

 

Quickly she slings both her arms around his neck and spreads her legs so he has room to come stand between them. Their tongues are tangling lazily, but as its getting more and more heated, Betty reaches over to turn off the stove top and slides her hand into the back pocket of his jeans to give a tug and pull him closer. The friction between them is becoming too much to handle and Jughead grinds their hips together, only slightly, just to be met with Betty’s loud moan. He continues kissing down her neck and he pulls a little at the neckline of her t-shirt so he can taste more skin. Just as he is about to rip her shirt off all together there is a tentative, yet firm, knock on the trailer’s front door. 

 

Jughead drops his head to Betty’s neck and both of her hands come to thread through his black locks. 

 

Against her skin he mumbles “I’m  _ really _ starting to hate this kid” 

 

She tugs on his hair with her hands and when he lifts his head from his (favourite) spot, she stamps a quick peck on his lips before sliding off the counter, turning the stove back on and heading for the door. 

 

Jughead is unashamedly checking her out as she walks so she adds a small sway to her hips for good measure. 

 

She can hear his groan and this makes her smirk. 

 

“Stop staring at my ass, Jughead and go tell your sister Nate is here.” 

 

“Yes ma’am” he states and heads to JB’s room

 

Betty opens the door to see Nate, a smiling young man in a grey button up shirt, as well as blue jeans. He Is holding a couple flowers in his hand _.  _

 

“Oh, hi Nate! So good to see you again. Come on in” Betty smiles

 

He clears his throat. The boy is clearly nervous and Betty finds it endearing. 

 

“ _ Uhm, _ thanks for inviting me. I’m excited to,  _ uh _ get to know you and Mr. Jones.” He says with a nod, “Here, I got these for you, Bean mentioned lilies  were your favourite.” He hands her the flowers and she raises them to her nose and inhales deeply.

 

This almost makes her laugh, but she manages to stifle it. She knows he is trying hard and she also knows Jughead will adore the whole ‘Mr.Jones’ thing and although he will almost immediately tell him it’s not necessary, she knows it  _ will _ however earn him serious brownie points. 

 

“Well, I know we’re both very happy to get to know you as well. These are so pretty, but totally unnecessary, ”  she laughs, “We would’ve fed you anyway.”

 

Nate laughs along with her, “Well I figured, a while ago I was here and saw some on the table and Jellybean mentioned you were mad at Jughead so he had to buy you flow-“

 

“Nate, I was just dropping hints, hoping you’d remember how to get my forgiveness in the future” Jellybean walks in with Jughead in tow (who only makes a mildly appalled face when he sees the peck his sister gives her boyfriend) 

 

Jughead extends his hand in an extremely dude-bro fashion, “Hey Nate, nice to see you again.” 

 

Nate is about to respond when Jughead adds with a straight face “Fully dressed.” 

 

“ _ Jughead!” _

 

He isn’t sure who yells his name louder, Betty or Jellybean. Nate, however just gets a faint blush on his cheeks and instantly looks down. 

 

“I’m only kidding, man. Well, a little at least. Actually, I’m really not kidding that much, let’s not have  _ that _ happen again.” He chuckles 

 

Nate laughs a little too and he seems to have gained a little confidence in this situation “I couldn’t agree more.” 

 

Jellybean sends Betty a look of relief and Betty winks, sort of saying  _ I told you so _ . They all sit down at the table in the kitchen and start to talk. 

 

While Nate answers many of Jughead’s interrogating question, Betty tries to take notice of the young couple’s body language. Currently they have two out of the four dining chairs slid together so you couldn’t fit a piece of paper between them. Nate has his arm slung around Jellybeans’s shoulder and her hand is clasped onto his, hanging off her frame. She is laughing at a stupid joke her brother just made and Nate is watching her like she holds his entire world. Betty thinks that this scene seems too familiar, then she knows that it’s her and Jughead. 

 

The thought alone brings goosebumps to her arm and she can’t help but lean over and press a kiss to his cheek. He give her a  _ What was that for  _ kind of look and she just shrugs her shoulders and snuggles into his side. 

 

They’d all eaten at this point (the Joneses more than others) and they are all sitting around the table just chatting. Jughead and Nate actually seem to be getting along great and Jellybean looks like she’s on cloud nine. 

 

“So how did you guys meet?”  Nate asks.

 

Jellybean rolls her eyes “Oh dear  _ god _ . I don’t think we need to tell the story of Jughead’s decade of pining because I literally lived it.”

 

“Okay, I don’t think it was a deca-“

 

Jughead gives Betty a look 

 

“Babe,” He interrupts “it was at  _ least  _ a decade. Almost a decade and a half.” 

 

Nate laughs “See, Jelly. And you thought the  three weeks I waited to ask you out was too long.” 

 

“Not too long! But it’s just, like, either you like them or not, so make it clear.” 

 

Jughead shakes his head as he grabs yet another slice of cake. “It wasn’t really like that for me, I always knew it was just more of, I guess, postponing the heartbreak.” 

 

Betty is looking at him with heart eyes and he thinks he might just get lucky tonight. 

 

All while Jellybean rolls her eyes “ _ God  _ could you get more self-deprecating.” 

 

“Probably not.” He agrees 

 

Nate laughs “So it’s not just me.” 

 

“It’s for sure not just you two.” Betty adds “my friend Veronica’s boyfriend waited at least 3 years for her to break up with her highschool sweetheart.” 

 

“Who also happens to be my best friend of 20 years which kind of made things awkward.” 

 

“Ooh that is awkward.” Nate agrees 

 

“Yea,” Betty nods, “we always were this group of four and then when her and Archie started having problems it pretty much stopped being fun with them. They’d fight every time we were together.” 

 

Jughead agrees. “That just so happens to be around the time dad’s parole officer stopped by for a surprise visit. So Betty and I weren’t really around at the end of their relationship because we had Serpent stuff to do” 

 

“Oooh,” Jellybean implores, “ _ that’s  _ how Veronica and Sweet pea got together! I always wanted to ask but I didn’t want it to sound like  _ ew, how did you two end up together.  _ You know?”

 

“Yea” Betty agrees, laughing, “they met at the Wyrm one night.” 

 

“Wyrm?” Nate asks. 

 

“Yea it’s the Serpent’s hang out and Veronica is a plus one.. a lot.” Jellybean explains. 

 

The comfortable small talk and light gossip winds down around 11, when Nate announces he should get home before his mom starts to worry. 

 

When Jellybean walks her boyfriend to the door, Jughead makes sure to actually busy cleaning up the kitchen so he can give them some privacy. More for himself then her, he doesn’t need to see any of that. 

 

But he hears the front door shut and very quickly two arms that he doesn’t identify as Betty’s wrap themselves around him from behind. 

 

“Thank you.” Jellybean says to him, words heavy with meaning. 

 

He turns around and hugs her properly, “you’re welcome.” 

 

She pulls away, big grin on her face “So you like him?” She asks hopefully 

 

Jughead rolls his eyes, “He’s  _ okay”  _ he says with a smile 

 

Jellybean laughs and skips down the hall, in a singsong voice she sings “You like him!”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
